The Flipper!
"The Flipper!" is an episode of The Backyardigans from the fourth season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tasha "Pablo is on the Meteor Watch Squad, but a toxic space spill turns him into the uncontrollable Flipper! Can Pablo contain the Flipper and stop an Earth-bound meteor?" ﻿Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha are in the backyard looking in a telescope. Pablo looks at the viewer and thinks that it is a meteor, but realizes that it is a person. Uniqua checks off it on her notepad. Pablo sadly tells the viewer that he has been waiting for a meteor to land so he can test out his new invention: the Rocket Racket. Uniqua encourages him by singing "Today Could Be the Day". The backyard transforms into an observatory. The trio put their belongings in lockers and Pablo hugs his teddy bear, Teddy, and puts the toy in his locker. Pablo is ordered to check on the Rocket Racket to see if it is okay. Pablo runs out of the door after seeing that it is okay. Uniqua tells him that a meteor is coming to Earth today. Pablo bumps into a cart displaying beakers and toxic space goo. Tasha stops it and makes sure nothing fell. They do not know what could of happened if it spilled. Pablo agrees and bumps into it again. Green goo spills on Pablo. Tasha speaks of the meteor as Pablo sits down and turns large and green. Tasha names him the Flipper because he is flipping out. He and the girls sing "Where Is Meteor?". The girls run away from him until he finds Teddy and turns normal-sized and blue again. Pablo puts the teddy bear back in the locker and the girls talk about the meteor. Pablo turns into the Flipper. They give him Teddy and he turns back into Pablo. They realize that Pablo turns into the Flipper when he gets excited about the meteor and that he turns back to his normal self by holding Teddy. Pablo doubts. The girls discuss the meteor situation. He turns into the Flipper and the girls give him Teddy. He turns back. He agrees. The trio walk outside and enter their truck. They secure the Rocket Racket. Pablo puts Teddy near him to never let it leave his sight. They begin to drive, but Pablo loses Teddy. They reinforce him to not flip out by singing "Don't Flip Out". They see the meteor and they don't let Pablo see it, but he sees it from the sunroof. He turns into the Flipper and runs out of the car. The car bumps into rocks and Tasha is relieved that the rocks did not fall on the car. The rocks fall on the car and destroy the rocket's arm. Tasha says she spoke too soon. Teddy falls into Uniqua's hands. She gives Teddy to the Flipper and Pablo comes back. They explain how the rocket is ruined and they can't save the Earth now. Pablo says he can. The others argue. Then Pablo corrects himself and says the Flipper can. They agree. Pablo jumps on the rocket, throws Teddy to Tasha, turns into the Flipper and grabs a tennis racket. He flies into outer space with the rocket and hits the meteor back into the galaxy. He returns to Earth and celebrates. Tasha gives Teddy to him and he turns back into Pablo. They sing "The Meteor Watchers' Celebration" and cheer. Tasha heard a noise and ask Pablo if he's turning into the Flipper but it was actually his stomach. So he invites them all over for oatmeal raisin cookies at his house. They accept as the rocky land transforms back into the backyard. They sing the end song and enter Pablo's house. Pablo opens the previously closed door and shouts, "Meteor!" *Uniqua: Meteor Watcher Uniqua *Pablo: The Flipper and Meteor Watcher Pablo *Tasha: Meteor Watcher Tasha *"Today Could Be the Day" *"Where Is Meteor?" *"Don't Flip Out" *"The Meteor Watchers' Celebration" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4